Hunter's Prey
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: LAST CHAPTERCREDITS UP! BRADNAOMI Some guy named Lance Tontedna comes back to get revenge on Brad. But what did Brad do that caused this bitter rivalry? Naomi just gets caught in the middle. Please enjoy and R&R!
1. The Blitz Team Wins!

Shadowwolf:  Hi this is my first fic so don't kill me.

Brad:  Shouldn't you do the disclaimer?

Shadowwolf:  Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there.  Where are Bit, Leena, and Jamie?

Brad:  Leena and Bit disappeared and here comes Jamie.

Shadowwolf:  Great, hey Jamie?

Jamie:  Yeah?

Shadowwolf:  You are smart and stuff, so could you read the disclaimer?

Jamie:  Not right now, I'm busy!  *walks off*

Brad:  Ooh, Jamie must be angry, I can read it.

Shadowwolf:  Okay, knock yourself out.

Brad:  *clears throat* Shadowwolf does not own Zoids, characters, or the show.  Please oh please don't sue!  Someone else owns the Zoids, character, and the show.  (Lucky people)  Yet again, DON'T SUE!!

Shadowwolf:  Thanks Brad.  Anyways, enjoy the fic, please.

HUNTER'S PREY

          "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is… The Blitz Team!" The judge's voice echoed all over the battlefield.  On the desert landscape lay two Stealth Vipers and a Gun Sniper.  Both Stealth Vipers lay full of bullet holes, while the Gun Sniper lay next to it's decapitated arm.  Across from the wreckage stood a heavily armed Gun Sniper, an agile Shadow Fox, and a rare white Liger.

          "Hahahahahahaha!" the girl in the Gun Sniper laughed maniacally, "That was way too easy!"

          "Pipe down Leena," the voice in the Shadow Fox, "Bit and I did most of the work."

          "Yeah, Brad's right!  But, so is Leena, it was way too easy!"  Bit and Leena began to laugh maniacally together which caused Jamie in the Hovercargo, and Brad on the battlefield to sweatdrop.  Doc just continued to play with his models like there had never even been a battle.

          "Alright guys," Jamie cautioned, "you better report back to the Hovercargo to get ready for our next battle.  You only have three hours to get ready!"

          "Three hours?!  Three hours?  Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, me and the Liger will be ready for battle in the blink of an eye!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately 3 hours later…

          "Jamie! Brad! Leena!  I'm not ready yet, you can't start the battle without me!"  Bit pleaded to his teammates. As Leena and her Gun Sniper launched onto the battlefield, Leena told him what she thought.

          "Well Bit, maybe you should have gotten ready like me and Brad instead of stealing my cookies!!"

          "Leena, I don't know what you're talking about!  I was sitting and watching the Zoid Battle Network the whole time!"  Bit stood up for himself.

          "Maybe instead of watching TV, you should have gotten Liger ready for battle, like Leena said," Obviously, Brad had no sympathy for him either, as he and the Shadow Fox launched onto the battlefield as well.

          "Okay, okay, I get it, I've learned my lesson.  Almost done, there!!  Liger is repaired and ready for battle!"  Bit jumped into the Liger and got onto the catapult.

          "GO LIGER!!" Bit yelled as he and the Liger jumped onto the battlefield.  As the team looked around the battlefield they spotted Naomi's amateurs, but Naomi was nowhere in sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Naomi had to hire some amateurs to work with her while Leon went to go "find his full potential".  Naomi was getting sick of his cheesy sayings.  _Well, well, the Blitz team again.  Hopefully there won't be any more flukes with that kid, Bit.  Wait a minute; is that Brad and his new Zoid?  Yes it is!  Concentrate Naomi, you've got a tough battle ahead of you.  Well, first I'll take out Leena and her stupid Gun Sniper, and then I'll take out Brad.  When they are out of the way, that Liger and Bit are all mine._

          "Alright ladies, now this is your second time in a Zoid battle, right?"

          "Mm, hmm," both women said nervously.

          "Well, you don't have a single thing to worry about.  Just keep your guard up and try to sneak up on them if you can.  And try to dodge their fire."  _What am I saying, of course the amateurs have something to worry about, this is the Blitz team with at least two of the best warriors around.  Bit and Brad.  I'd better focus on the battle and not think that way._

          "The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battleground.  Only warriors and personnel are allowed in this zone.  All others must leave immediately.  Scanning…battlefield set up.  The Blitz team verses the Flugel team.  Battle mode 0988…ready…FIGHT!" the judge said the usual phrase and started the battle.

          "Okay, Leena, I think you will be able to handle the rookies by yourself, but just in case, Brad can help you,"

          "Hey!  You think I can't get them all by myself?!" Leena said, angry.

          "Okay then, Brad you can come with me and we'll go after Naomi before…" Bit was interrupted as some bullets pounded into the side of the Liger.  Brad quickly turned and shot down the guilty party.

          "Thanks Brad,"

"No problem,"

"Like I was saying, we'll go after Naomi before she shoots you down,"

          "Oh, that sounds comforting.  If I shoot down her tag-along quickly, which I will, then I'll come and join you."

          "Sounds good," Brad said, "Lets get going before she blasts us to pieces,"

          "Yeah, but wait, how come she didn't shoot us down yet?" Bit questioned nervously.  Leena trotted off to find her opponent.

          "She's probably lying low for a while," Brad answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          _Okay,_ _one of my "helpers" is already down, thanks to Brad, and Leena is separated from her teammates.  Perfect, I'll shoot her down while she has no defense from the others._  Naomi thought as she lined up her sights on Leena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Oh yeah!" Leena shouted, "Another one bites the dust!  Now to find Bit and…AAAHHHH!!"  Leena's Gun Sniper fell to the ground as Naomi laughed at Leena's foolishness.

          "Leena, did you really think you could get away from me?"

          "Naomi!  I'll get you for this!"

          "It doesn't look like you're in a good position to make threats," Naomi said cruelly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Alright Bit, I've got Naomi on my radar, it looks like she's up on that cliff." Brad alerted Bit.

          "Good, you distract her, and I'll sneak up behind her," Bit was very excited to get a chance to take down Naomi again.

          "Wait Bit," Brad said, "there is a ledge above her,"

          "And your point is?  The Liger isn't maneuverable enough to climb down it,"

          "No, but the Shadow Fox is,"

          "Oh, now I get your point.  I'll distract her and you can sneak up on her!"

          "Sounds good," Brad said as he and the Shadow Fox turned to go around and up to the top of the cliff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          _Ah, there is Bit, but where is Brad?  He isn't on my radar, so he must not be close enough to hit me.  Okay Bit, I wanted to save you for last, but you're here, so…_  Naomi thought as she lined up her sights on the Liger.

          BEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEP!!!  Her alarm system sounded as an enemy Zoid got onto close radar range.

          "Whoa, it's very fast, it must be Brad.  But it could only be up there!" She turned to look up at the cliff and see the Shadow Fox running gracefully down the edge, "How can he do that?!" Naomi said as she slid back into the main cockpit.  She turned to face the Fox.

          "Strike, Laser, Claw!" Brad yelled as the Shadow Fox charged for the attack.  It jumped into the air and howled.  As it's claws sliced through the red Gun Sniper's arm, Naomi fired the gun on the one arm her Zoid had left.  The bullets pierced the armor on the back legs of the Shadow Fox.  The Gun Sniper fell to the ground, the Shadow Fox landed on its feet, and the horn blew.

          "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Blitz team!"  The judge announced as the Shadow Fox limped over to the fallen Gun Sniper.

          "How ya doin' Naomi?" Brad said as if he had just seen her walking down the street.

          "I'm fine.  Brad, that was incredible!  I've never seen a Zoid with such power and maneuverability.  Good battle!" Naomi was not too upset, seeing how powerful that Zoid was.

          "Not bad yourself.  You did shoot down Leena after all.  That must have been easy though,"

          "Yeah," Naomi said while trying to open the cockpit of her Zoid.

          "Not only that, but you damaged my armor quite a bit," Brad watched as she jumped out of her Zoid.  Brad opened the cockpit and did the same.

          "So, will you need a lift back to your Gustav?" Brad questioned.

          "Yeah, I guess I will now that my Zoid has a frozen system."

          "Well, why don't you stay at the Hovercargo for a while.  It's 7:00 and that's when we have dinner.  Want to come?" Brad was hoping she would say yes.

          "Well, I don't know.  I don't want to be a problem, are you sure the others won't mind?" Naomi said and Brad nodded.  "Okay, how could I refuse?"

**Shadowwolf:**  Well it looks like Naomi gets to have dinner with Brad and Brad got to take her down in battle.

**Brad:**  All right!  For once Bit didn't get all the glory!

**Bit:**  Yeah, well, at least I don't have a crush on Naomi!

**Brad:**  What is that supposed to mean?!

**Shadowwolf:**  Guys, guys, please calm down.

**Naomi:**  What are you two fighting about?

**Brad:**  N-nothing Naomi, *blushing*, we were fighting about nothing.

**Bit:**  We were fighting because he has a cr-

**Brad:**  *Jabs Bit in ribs with elbow* I have a cr…crappy friend like him!

**Bit:**  LIER!!

**Naomi:**  Jeez guys, why such a big fuss over me?

**Brad:**  *blushing* H-how did you know we w-were talking about you?

**Naomi:**  It's just a little obvious.

**Bit:**  Say it!

**Brad:**  No!!

**Bit:**  Say it!

**Brad:**  NO!!

**Bit:**  Say it, or I'll spray paint it on the side of your Shadow Fox!

**Brad:**  You wouldn't dare!

**Bit:**  Wanna bet?  *holds up can of pink spray paint*

**Brad:**  Okay, okay, Naomi, I need to say, that I…

**Bit:**  Spit it out already!

**Brad:**  *blushing* don't rush me!!  Naomi I l-

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay that's enough excitement for now, Bit give me that spray paint!  *grabs can out of Bit's hand* Thanks for reading.  Please review for me!

  



	2. I've Got A Crush On You

**Shadowwolf:**  Hi again people, special thanks to Naomi Hunter for actually reviewing! (As of now, no one else has -_- boo hoo) Thanks Naomi! ^ ^

**Leena:**  BIT!!!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh no.  We all now what he did…

**Bit:**  I thought it was Brad's!

**Brad:**  That liar!  He saw me eat my cookie this morning.

**Leena:**  Any other excuses, Bit?!

**Bit:**  I was dying from hunger?

**Leena:**  Not good enough! *grabs Bit* *gets Bit in headlock*

**Bit:**  Oh please…Leena, I…won't do…it…again… *running out of breath*

**Brad:**  Here we go.

CRRRRAAAAACCCKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bit:**  *whimpers* oh, oh, ho.

**Leena:**  Ah ha!  That will teach you to steal my cookies!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shadowwolf & Brad:**  *sweatdrop*

**Jamie:**  *walks in* What happened to Bit?

**Brad:**  Leena happened.

**Jamie:**  Oh…I brought the disclaimer.

**Shadowwolf:**  Good, Leena you want to read it?

**Leena:**  Sure.  Shadowwolf does not own Zoids, Zoids characters, or anything but the plot.  DON'T SUE!!  You'll only get her babysitting money, which is…

**Shadowwolf:**  Yeah?

**Leena:**  *whispers to Shadowwolf* Do you want to say that?

**Shadowwolf:**  On second thought, no.

**Leena:**  I thought so…Shadowwolf doesn't own Zoids!!!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  Good job!

**Leena:**  I know.

**Shadowwolf:**  Anyways, please enjoy the second chapter! ^ ^

HUNTER'S PREY CH 2,

I'VE GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 

            "Pleash pash the ricesh," Bit said with his mouth full.  Leena handed him the bowl without even looking up from her plate.  They had a great selection of foods.   They had chicken, all kinds of fish, white rice, fried rice, egg rolls, beef, sushi, shish kabobs, and much more.  Jamie had really outdone himself this time.  It was kind of a special occasion, what with Naomi being there and all.

            "Mmmmm, good ricesh Jamie," Bit said with his mouth full again.  Naomi, Brad, and Jamie just sat there staring.  They shook their heads and continued to eat.

            "Thanks Bit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After dinner a terrible storm came up.  Brad had managed to tow Naomi's Gun Sniper back with his Shadow Fox, but her Gustav was still where she had left it, the other side of the battlefield.  The mud was so bad that their Zoids couldn't go out and the Hovercargo was having some mechanical problems.  After finding out how far the Gustav was, they decided that Naomi had better just stay the night.  Bit was kind enough to offer to move out to the hanger and let Naomi use his room.  After some hesitation, and encouragement from the others, she accepted.

            The thunder was loud and the night air was cold.  Naomi got out of bed and shut the window.  She settled back in bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Zoid battles to come, among other random things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Morning came quickly and the Blitz Team was ready for it.  Surprisingly, Naomi was the last to wake.  She got out of bed and walked down the hall.  A terrified Bit came running past her followed closely by Leena.  She was wet and had her bathrobe on; obviously, Bit had forgotten the shower schedule again.

            "HELP!!" Bit yelled as he ran past her.  He turned and ducked into a room.  "I won't do it again Leena, I promise!"

            "Come back here BIT!!" Leena yelled back.  "Hi Naomi!" She greeted as she ran past her.  Suddenly, Leena realized she couldn't see Bit anymore and asked Naomi for help.  "Did you see where he went?"

            "I think," she paused, wondering if she should rat him out, "he went into Brad's room."

            "Thanks Naomi!" Leena said as she ran into Brad's room.  As she ran in, there was a shout from Brad.

            "Can't I get any privacy?!" Brad yelled at the intruder.

"Oops," Naomi muttered under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRAD'S POV (KIND OF) 

            Brad heard the thundering of Bit's feet running down the hall.

            "Oh brother," he muttered to himself.

            "HELP!!" He heard Bit yell, "I won't do it again Leena, I promise!" CRASH!  Bit crashed into Brad who had just gotten dressed.

            "Come back here BIT!!"  Leena yelled.  "Hi Naomi!" _Oh, so Naomi's up now._  Brad thought to himself.  "What did you do Bit?"  He stood there like he had passed out.

            "Did you see where he went?" Leena asked.

"I think," Naomi's voice, "he went into Brad's room."  _Uh, oh._

"Thanks Naomi!"  Suddenly Leena ran in and crashed into Bit who was still confused.  Bit then crashed into Brad like dominos.

"Can't I get some privacy?!" Brad yelled at Leena and Bit.

"Sorry," they both whimpered at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After breakfast Brad got in his Shadow Fox and Naomi got in her Gun Sniper.  Jamie had been very helpful and repaired the Gun Sniper the night before.  They waved goodbye to everyone and set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "So, where exactly is your Gustav?" Brad asked as they ran together.  He had to keep the Shadow Fox down to the Gun Sniper's speed, which he didn't really like.

            "If we go around that big ledge that you beat me on," she smiled at Brad, "and go farther to the right, you can't miss it."

            "I think maybe I saw it, was it on a ledge too?"

            "Naturally," Naomi sped up and Brad did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They soon reached the Gustav and climbed up the back of the ledge, which was more of a hill than the front.  They jumped out of their Zoids and ran over to it.  It was at the peak of the hill, on somewhat of a large bump.  When the bump ended there was a dip and then the rest of the hill.

            "Man, it's still pretty muddy," Brad said as his boots made funny sounds in the mud.  Naomi stepped in the dip to get a different angle on her Gustav.

Out of nowhere came four missiles.  The first and second ones hit the Shadow Fox and the Gun Sniper.  The third one went over them, and the fourth one hit the Gustav.  When it impacted, it caused it to slide on the mud.  It slid towards the dip, where Naomi was standing.

            "LOOK OUT NAOMI!!!" Brad yelled, but it was too late.  The Gustav came sliding right into the dip, on top of Naomi.  She screamed in pain and surprise as two Zabats flew overhead.

            "%$#@&," Brad cursed at the Zabats (Again, rated G -_-).  Naomi groaned loudly and Brad ran over to her.

            "Brad," Naomi struggled to talk, "you'd…better get…Ahhh."

            "Easy," Brad tried to comfort her.

            "You'd better get…rid of…those Za…bats, before…they attack again."

            "You're right."  Brad hesitated, then ran over to the Shadow Fox, although it was the hardest thing to do at the time.  He got in the cockpit and found the Zabats.  "You're both mine!"  He aimed the Vulcan Laser Gun at one and shot it down as it flew overhead.  The other one turned around and came flying towards him.  _It's too far away for the gun…_

            He turned the Fox around and aimed its tail at the Zabat.  When he had his target, he fired the Electron Net (or whatever that was) and trapped the Zabat.  It's circuits fried and it spiraled to the ground only 1,000 feet away from the ledge.  Brad jumped out of the Fox and ran over to Naomi.  She wasn't moving.

**Shadowwolf:**  Uh oh, looks like Naomi is in serious trouble.  Can Brad save her?

**Bit:**  Ow.

**Naomi:**  I hope so.

**Brad:**  Yeah…*staring at Naomi*

**Leena:**  Who cares?  Why didn't her Gun Sniper get destroyed?!

**Brad & Naomi:**  Shut up Leena!

**Leena:**  *scared* okay…

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks for reading, let me know if you want Naomi to live, or die!  MUHAHAHAHA!

**Naomi, Brad, Bit, and Leena:**  *gulp* Jeeze.

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay thanks!  Please R&R! ^ ^


	3. The Hardest Thing to Do

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, it looks like it's time to see if Naomi should die or not…the results are in…Naomi Flugel will…*drum roll* LIVE!!!!

**Naomi:**  YAY!!!!!!!!! ^ ^

**Shadowwolf:**  FOR NOW!  *maniacal laughter*

**Brad:**  BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bit:**  *runs in* HELP!!!

**Shadowwolf & Naomi:**  What did you do?

**Bit:**  I spray painted the words 'I love Naomi' on the side of the Shadow Fox!

**Shadowwolf & Naomi:**  Oooooohhh, you're so dead!

**Bit:**  Not only that, I did it with pink spray paint!

**Shadowwolf & Naomi:** *gulp*

**Shadowwolf:**  How did you get the spray paint?  I took it from you.

**Bit:**  I went out and bought a new can.  Now hide me!

**Shadowwolf & Naomi:**  *shake heads* No can do.

**Bit:**  *runs off and jumps in dumpster* Sssshhhhhhh!

**Brad:**  *runs in* WHERE IS HE?!!!

**Shadowwolf & Naomi:**  He's in the dumpster.

**Bit:**  Oh no!

**Brad:**  *jumps in dumpster* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  You will pay BIT!!

**Bit:**  Mommy.

**Brad:**  *cracks Bit's back*

**Bit:**  *whimpers* ow, how, ho.

**Brad:**  That will teach you!

**Bit:**  Well, you didn't say it, so I wrote it.

**Brad:**  You're right, but now you'll have to scrub every single fragment of it off.  GOT IT?!!

**Bit:**  yeah…

**Brad:**  GOOD!  *storms off*

**Shadowwolf & Naomi:**  Poor Bit.

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay then, Naomi could you please read the disclaimer?

**Naomi:**  Sure!  Shadowwolf does NOT own Zoids, or the characters.  She DOES own the plot.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks.

**Leena:**  *walks in* What happened to Bit?

**Naomi:**  Brad.

**Leena:**  I don't even want to know.

**Shadowwolf:**  We'll get Bit to a chiropractor while you read the story, please ENJOY!  Thanks for R&Ring! ^ ^

HUNTER'S PREY, CH 3

THE HARDEST THING TO DO 

            Brad tried to stay calm as he pulled her arm out from under the transport.  He checked her pulse, weak, but she was alive.  _What can I do?_ He thought.  _I definitely can't lift it off her; it's way too heavy…_

            Brad had the solution.  He ran over to the Shadow Fox and got in.  Slowly, and very carefully, he moved the Shadow Fox towards her.  Being as gentle as he could, he pressed the nose of the Fox into the side of the Gustav.  It was heavy, but Brad had the will power.  He wedged the Fox's nose under the Gustav, a risky procedure.  Naomi was right next to the Fox's nose and one wrong move could send the Gustav crashing down on her again, or the Fox's snout to crush her.  He watched as he carefully brought the Gustav off of her.  But it wasn't over yet.

            "Okay, Fox, I need you to stay perfectly still and hold the transport up for me," When Brad finished, the Shadow Fox gave a quiet "bark" of understanding.  Brad jumped out of the cockpit and ran over to Naomi.  Gently, he picked her up, and walked away from the dip.  "Okay Fox," Brad yelled, "you can drop it now."

            The Shadow Fox carefully let the Gustav drop into its final resting place.  The Fox put it's head down close to Brad and he climbed in. (Not exactly easy with someone in your arms. ^_-) Brad set Naomi in the back seat (does it have a back seat?  It does now!) and started running to the Hovercargo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Shadow Fox had never run so fast.  They got there in 15 minutes, but was it fast enough?  When they stopped, he picked up Naomi, jumped out of the cockpit, and ran inside.

            "Doc, Bit, Jamie, Leena!" He yelled, "Hurry, Naomi's in trouble!"  Leena came first.

            "What's the matter?!" _Leena actually cares?_ Brad thought.

            "Long story, we've got to get her to a hospital, NOW!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Blitz Team sat in the waiting room nervously, waiting for any news on her condition.  Brad had helped himself to the coffee machine more than enough times to get a sugar rush.  He didn't have one though, he was too nervous.  Leena had fallen asleep, and leaned over on Bit's shoulder.  He didn't seem to care right now, he didn't want to wake her up and feel her wrath.  Doc and Jamie sat and read magazines.  Finally, a nurse came in.

            "How is she?" Brad was the first to notice her.  Bit nudged Leena to wake her up.

            "She'll be alright, but she needs to stay here for a few days.  She's still unconscious and has a broken ankle and arm.  She's very lucky she doesn't have a broken leg," the nurse told the group,  "and by the way, do you have any idea who did this?  They should go to jail for a long time."  _I'll have to leave_, Brad thought reluctantly.

            "Not a clue, but I intend to find out."

**Shadowwolf:**  Short, I know. ^ ^ Poor Naomi, poor Brad.  He has to leave to find those jerks before they get away, but what if Naomi's gone when he comes back?

**Brad:**  Keep scrubbin'!

**Bit:**  Ohh, my back!  The chiropr-

**Brad:**  I DON'T CARE WHAT THE CHIROPRACTER SAID!  KEEP SCRUBBIN'!

**Naomi:**  I hope I'm there when he gets back.

**Leena:**  I hope Bit gets hurt for stealing my cookies! *maniacal laughter*

**Shadowwolf:**  He stole your cookies again?

**Leena:**  Yep!  And when Brad's done with him, it's my turn!! *more maniacal laughter*

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!  Thanks! ^ ^

**Bit:**  help! 


	4. What!

**Shadowwolf:**  HI PEOPLE!  Thanks for reviews!  Guess what, Bit finally got all the paint off the Shadow Fox!  Brad is kind of happy now.

**Leena:**  Hi Shadowwolf, what's up?

**Shadowwolf:**  Not much.  Where are the boys?

**Leena:**  Bit's in bed, trying to sleep off the pain I gave him for stealing my cookies!

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay…where's Jamie and Brad?

**Doc:**  *Zoid sounds* BOOM!  OH NO!  I BROKE YOUR WING OFF!  HOW COULD I?!!

**Shadowwolf & Leena:**  *sweatdrop*

**Brad:**  *walks in* I'm taking the Fox out for a run.  Does anyone want to come?

**Shadowwolf:**  ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Brad:**  Okay…let's go.

**Shadowwolf:**  BYE!!!!!! *Shadow Fox launches from Hovercargo*

**Leena:**  Okay then…I'm sure Shadowwolf would have wanted me to read the disclaimer, so here it goes.  Shadowwolf does NOT own Zoids or the characters.  She DOES own the plot and Jack.  Don't sue.

**Doc:**  *puts tail back on Raynos* There, all better.

**Leena:**  *sweatdrop* I'm sure she would want to say this too; Please enjoy the story, and review!  Thanks! ^ ^

HUNTER'S PREY CH 4,

WHAT?! 

            Brad reluctantly left the hospital.  He hopped in the Shadow Fox and ran for the battlefield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He ran back to the Gustav and saw where the first Zabat had crashed.  The Fox growled and Brad jumped out.  He looked in the cockpit, but there was no trace of a person inside.  The Shadow Fox growled again in warning and Brad turned to face it.

            "What's the matter, Fox?" He asked while looking around.  A man climbed up the hill and walked towards Brad.  He had ripped clothes and looked as though he had been in a battle. The Shadow Fox growled again.

            "Who are you?" Brad questioned.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I am Jack Rankite of the Poison Fang Team.  Remember that battle yesterday?" Jack asked the angry mercenary.  Brad thought while keeping his eyes on Jack.

            "Yeah, we beat you.  Easily.  You had two Stealth Vipers and a…"

            "Gun Sniper," Jack finished his sentence.

            "Right.  Now, what are you doing here?"

            "The Zabats that attacked you this morning…" Jack triggered something in Brad.  _How did he know?_ He thought. _He must have been flying one!_  Brad charged Jack and tackled him.

            "You JERK!  You attacked Naomi and me!  She's in the hospital because of you!!!!!"  Jack struggled to get up, but Brad wouldn't let him.

            "It…wasn't me!" Jack was loosing his breath.

            "LIAR! How else would you know?!" Brad yelled.

            "I…tried to…stop them…" Jack barely got the words out.  Brad froze, but didn't loosen his grip on Jack.

            "Prove it!" Brad said after a lot of thought.

            "Okay…let me…breathe.  We were testing out a new Zoid for the Backdraft group.  It looked just like a regular Gun Sniper, not even the ZBC or the judge can tell the difference.  When we lost to you, they blamed it on us, saying that the Zoid should have beaten you easily.  They said we were lousy pilots," He took a big breath and continued, "so we tried to get back at them.  They attacked us with Zabats and saw the Gustav on the edge.  They thought it was ours."

            Brad thought for a minute.  _We did have the battle with the Poison Fangs in the same area we fought the Flugel Team in._  Jack started again.

            "I'm guessing that when they saw your Zoids they decided to get back at you."

            "Oh," was all that came out of Brad's mouth, even though there was much more in his head.

            "I've got to go see Naomi," Brad said after a long silence.

            "Can you take me to the hospital too?" Jack asked, praying he would say yes.

            "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They reached the hospital and Jack got some care of his own.  The rest of the Blitz Team asked Brad what had happened.

            "He tried to stop the Backdraft, but they shot him and his teammates down and came after us, or me." Brad suddenly realized that they wouldn't have had a reason to hit Naomi.  It was him they wanted.

            "What next Brad?" Bit asked impatiently.

            "They were after me and the Shadow Fox."

            "They were?" Leena asked.  Brad walked off and bumped into a nurse.

            "Is Naomi Flugel conscious yet?" He asked, dying to see her.

            "She was," said the nurse.

            "Can I see her?"

            "What is your relation?" She asked and Brad knew the answer.

            "I'm her boyfriend."

**Leena:**  Shadowwolf STILL isn't back from her run with Brad and the Shadow Fox.

**Bit:**  I want a ride in the Shadow Fox, *sad puppy face* but Brad would've killed me.

**Leena:**  No kidding.

**Jamie:**  Hey guys, I've got something on radar.  I think it's them. *Shadow Fox runs into Hovercargo*

**Shadowwolf & Brad:**  *walk in*

**Shadowwolf:**  Man that was fun!  I love the Shadow Fox!!!

**Brad:**  *walks over and gets some coffee* It's no that big a deal.

**Shadowwolf:**  But I've never been in a Zoid before, man that ROCKED!

**Brad, Jamie, Leena, & Bit:**  *sweatdrop*

**Shadowwolf:**  Nice job Bit, you'd never know it used to say 'I love Naomi', in pink spray paint, on the side!

**Bit:**  Thanks?

**Shadowwolf:**  So what did I miss? *scanning chapter* Ah yes, boyfriend…

**Brad:**  What?!

**Shadowwolf:**  Yep, you say, "I'm her boyfriend."

**Brad:**  O_o *passes out*

**Shadowwolf:**  Ooops!  He would have found out sooner or later! ^ ^ Thanks for reading!  Please review! ^ ^


	5. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, it looks like Brad told a fib.

**Brad:**  When was that?

**Shadowwolf:**  *falls over Anime style* You mean you don't remember?

**Brad:**  What, should I?

**Shadowwolf:**  I would think so.  You told the nurse you were Naomi's boyfriend, remember?

**Brad:**  I DID WHAT?! *passes out*

**Shadowwolf:**  What is up with Brad?  He's been passing out a lot lately.  I'm starting to worry about long-term brain damage.  *sigh* Oh well.  Thanks for your reviews everyone.  This chapter /might/ get a little more confusing than the last one, but what the Heck?  Maybe Brad and Naomi will kiss…

**Brad:**  *wakes up* O_o Really?

**Shadowwolf:**  Really, really.

**Brad:**  *passes out*

**Shadowwolf:**  I was just kidding. (^_-)

**Bit:**  HAHAHAHAHA!

**Naomi:**  *walks in* Is Brad alright?

**Shadowwolf:**  If brain damage is "alright", he's fine.

**Naomi:**  I won't even ask.

**Shadowwolf:**  Could you read the disclaimer for me?

**Naomi:**  Yeah, sure.  Shadowwolf does NOT own Zoids, or the characters.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Please enjoy and review!  On to the story!

HUNTER'S PREY CH 5,

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT 

            The nurse opened the door to Naomi's room.  She poked her head in.

            "Naomi?" She whispered.  Naomi opened one eye and yawned.

            "Yeah," her voice was weak.  The nurse walked in.

            "This young man claims to be your boyfriend."  That was Brad's cue.  He walked in and stood next to the nurse.  Naomi's eyes met his and he smiled.  "Is he?" The nurse asked impatiently.

            "Yes," Naomi said while jumping for joy inside.  They nurse walked out the door and closed it behind her.

            "Hi," the word barely escaped his mouth.  Naomi pushed a button on her bed that propped her up.

            "Hi," she replied as he walked over to her.  There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other, as though it was the first time.

            "Are you in pain?" Brad broke the silence.

            "Not much anymore.  I'm loaded with painkillers.  So, boyfriend?"

            "Yeah, bad lie, I know." Brad tried to look down at his feet, but his eyes wouldn't leave Naomi.

            "I wouldn't say that."  She motioned for Brad to come closer.  "I can't think of a better one…"  She trailed off as they leaned towards each other, as though they were magnetically attracted.  As their lips touched, Naomi thought of pulling away, in case someone came in, but it felt too good.  There was a knock on the door.  What had been one minute, had seemed like one second.  They quickly, but reluctantly, pulled apart and Brad stepped away from the bed.

            "Come in," Naomi said weakly, not from injuries, but from love.  Bit and Leena walked in first.

            "So, are you doing okay?" Bit asked thoughtfully.  Leena smiled.

            "I'm okay," she said, deeply wanting them to leave.  Jamie and Doc walked in next.

            "We're really sorry about this," Doc said as he examined Brad.  His hair was messed up.  Doc just smiled, remembering his deepest crush…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After many hints from Brad to leave, which had no effect, and an hour, they finally left to go back to the Hovercargo.  Brad didn't want to leave.  As a nurse walked by he grabbed her attention.

            "Could I stay, just this night?" He asked.  The nurse was tired and ready to go home.

            "I don't think so," she started.  At the moment, Naomi was the only thing that mattered to Brad.

"Please," he begged, even though it was not his style.

"Sure," she said, "normally we don't allow it, but what the Heck?"

**Brad:**  ………………………………………………………….*sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay…then.  Short, I know, but I want to give you time to think.

**Bit:**  Liar, you're just lazy.

**Shadowwolf:**  Shut up!  Well, I am kind of lazy too.

**Bit:**  *fake cough*

**Shadowwolf:**  *evil glare* Leave me alone!  I'm tired and I'm running out of good ideas at the moment.  I'm just glad he finally kissed her.

**Naomi:**  Hi everyone.  Hi Brad.

**Brad:**  ………………*wakes up* Huh? *looks over at Naomi, passes out again*

**Shadowwolf:**  Next chapter coming soon, I hope.  Please review!  Thanks! ^ ^


	6. Dreams

**Shadowwolf:**  So anyways I sez to him-

**Brad:**  *elbows Shadowwolf*

**Shadowwolf:**  What was that for? *sees readers* Oops, he he, um so last chapter Brad and Naomi kissed.

**Brad:**  Don't remind me.

**Shadowwolf:**  So you mean to say you didn't enjoy it?

**Brad:**  Well, um, I'm not, um exactly saying, um…

**Shadowwolf:**  Whatever.  Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy! *sigh*

**Bit & Leena:**  *walk in*

**Brad:**  So, where have you two been?

**Bit & Leena:**  NOWHERE!

**Brad & Shadowwolf:** Sure.

**Bit:**  Really!

**Brad:**  Whatever.

**Shadowwolf:**  So in this chapter Brad gets to spend the night in the hospital with Naomi.  Goodie.

**Brad:**  Don't get any ideas.

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh don't worry, I already got them ahead of time. ^ ^ Well, I guess we'll see what kind of "things" happen tonight.

**Brad:**  I don't want to see what will happen.

**Shadowwolf:**  Of course you do, admit it!

**Brad:**  *blushing* No I don't!

**Shadowwolf:**  Where did Bit and Leena go?

**Bit:**  *from behind the couch* I love you Leena.

**Brad & Shadowwolf:**  O_O

**Shadowwolf:**  Eww.

**Brad:**  Tell me about it.

**Shadowwolf:**  Could…you…do…the…disclaimer? *shifts eyes from couch to Brad*

**Brad:**  Sure.  Shadowwolf does not own Zoids or the characters, but she does own the plot and Lance Tontenda.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Enjoy the story while Brad and I try to calm Bit and Leena down…

HUNTER'S PREY CH 6,

DREAMS 

            Brad put the blanket the nurse gave him on the floor.  He looked up at Naomi, who was smiling at him.

            "You didn't have to stay here tonight, you know," Naomi said as she stared at his face.  She couldn't look away from his deep blue eyes.

            "I know, and I wouldn't be able to sleep if I wasn't with you."  Brad smiled back at her and sat down on the blanket.  He suddenly looked like he had remembered something and got up.

            "Good night," he said and kissed her on the cheek.  She was surprised, but happy.

            "You too."  Brad sat back down and tried to get himself comfortable on the hard floor.

            "If you need anything during the night just wake me up, okay?"  Brad asked and Naomi was silent.  She was still and had her eyes closed, and a cold rush of worry went down his spine.  "Naomi?"  She opened her eyes and looked down at the worried mercenary.

            "Sorry, I must have dozed off.  I'll wake you up if need anything, but try to get some rest."

            "Me get rest?  You're the on that needs it."  It was no use, she had drifted off into Sleepy Land.  He sighed and leaned back onto his pillow.  It wasn't long before he met up with her in his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRAD'S DREAM

            Brad looked around the battlefield, searching for Naomi or her Gun Sniper.  He felt a sharp pain.  He looked down.  There was a huge gash in his left arm.  He cringed in pain and clutched the wound.  A familiar voice cried out to him.

            "Brad!" It was Naomi.  She sounded distressed.  She ran up by his side.  When he looked at her, he noticed his Shadow Fox was lying next to him, with a shattered cockpit.

            "Naomi, are you alright?" He asked.  She nodded.  An explosion occurred behind them.  "Naomi!"  She was gone.  He looked around for her, but all he saw was a giant black Whale King hovering above.  The pain in his arm took over and he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NAOMI'S DREAM

            Naomi looked around the battlefield, searching for Brad or his Shadow Fox.  She saw his Zoid.  She left her badly damaged Gun Sniper and ran towards him.

            "Brad!" She yelled.  She didn't know if he was alive.  She ran up next to him.  His Shadow Fox had a crushed cockpit and he had a large gash in his left arm.

            "Naomi, are you alright?" He asked.  She nodded.  She was about to help him when an explosion occurred behind them.

            "Naomi!" He called for her.  Then he was gone.  She couldn't answer him.  She looked up to see a giant black Whale King hovering above.  Something sharp hit her in the back.  She turned to see who had attacked her, but she became dizzy and fell over.  With the last ounce of her strength she called out to him, and blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Morning came quickly and Brad awoke first.  He stood up and looked over at a quiet sleeping Naomi.  He smiled at the sight of her twitching in a dream.  She shivered and he noticed that her blanket had moved down to her legs.  Brad picked up the end of the blanket and carefully moved it up over her shoulders.  She stopped shivering, but continued to twitch.  _Must be having a good dream,_ Brad thought and remembered his own.  What had it meant_?  Probably nothing,_ he tried to convince himself, but the bizarre dream haunted him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi was cleared to leave that afternoon and the Blitz Team happily took her to the Hovercargo.  She was glad to leave, even if she had to be in a wheelchair.

            "You can stay in my room if you want, and I'll go sleep in the hangar again," Bit offered.  Naomi shook her head.

            "If anyone should sleep in the hangar, it's me.  I've caused you guys quite a bit of trouble," Naomi tried to explain how she felt like a burden.

            "Nonsense, any friend of Brad's is a friend of ours and should be treated like a guest, not thrown into the hangar to sleep," Doc said smiling at Brad when he said "friend of Brad's".  He had obviously guessed the situation, but didn't want to bring it up in front of Brad's teammates.

            "Yeah, I'll sleep in the hangar and you can have my room tonight," Brad offered and gave her a 'please accept my offer' look.  She nodded.

            "Okay, you're sure?" She checked once more with Brad and the rest of the team.  They all nodded and Jamie walked into the kitchen.

            "I guess we should eat," Jamie said, "It's 7:30 and Naomi needs to get some more rest tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After dinner the lone member of the Flugel Team and the Blitz Team sat down to watch a little TV.  Jamie went to bed first, followed by Doc and Leena.  Bit, Brad, and Naomi sat on the couch and talked.

            "I guess we should try and hunt down whoever did this to you," Bit said.

            "No thanks Bit," Brad responded, "this is between me, Naomi, and the Backdraft.  Let me take care of it.

            "Are you sure?" Bit asked, "I'd love to help you."

            "I'll do fine by myself."  Bit looked at his watch, said good night, and went to bed.  Brad and Naomi argued about going after the Backdraft.

            "You can't go all by yourself," Naomi pleaded, "something bad might happen."

            "Don't try to sound like my mother," Brad argued, "I'll be fine.  Besides, you can't fight with a broken arm and ankle."

            "They'll heal, then we can go after them."

            "We'll talk about this tomorrow, right now, we need to get some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRAD'S DREAM

            Brad opened his eyes and looked around.  He was in a dark room, and sitting in an odd chair.  _Not the centrifuge again_, he thought to himself.  (In episode #20, that thing that spun around to test his G-force tolerance.  You know, right? ^ ^)  Brad heard footsteps and tried to look around.  His neck was strapped to the chair.  A dark figure walked out into the light surrounding the chair.  Brad recognized him right away.  Lance Tontenda.  An old enemy, and a dangerous one.  Brad tried to open his mouth but it was covered in duct tape.

            "So Hunter, we meet again, after all these years," Lance said.  Brad shouted at him, muffled by the duct tape, and angered the tall man.  His fist swiftly punched Brad and knocked him out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh no, what do all these dreams mean?  Nothing?  I don't think so, and who is that jerk Lance Tontenda?  You can't punch Brad and get away with it!!

**Brad:**  Calm down, would you, he's not even real, and I didn't get punched.

**Shadowwolf:**  I know how to get you to stop interrupting me!

**Brad:**  How?  You wouldn't hurt me.

**Shadowwolf:**  *evil smile* Naomi!

**Brad:**  Where?! *passes out*

**Shadowwolf:**  Told you! ^ ^ He's so easy to knock out.

**Bit & Leena:**  *walk in*

**Leena:**  Now remember our deal, Doc is coming.

**Shadowwolf:**  If I don't say anything about you guys making out today, you'll give me 20 of your cookies, right?

**Bit:**  Right!  Now keep your promise!

**Shadowwolf:**  You can count on me.

**Doc:**  *walks in* What did you guys do today?

**Shadowwolf:**  Lots of stuff, but nobody made out, really.

**Bit & Leena:**  *fall over Anime style*

**Doc:**  Hmmmmmm.

**Shadowwolf:**  Gotta go!  Um thanks for reading and please review!!! ^ ^


	7. Meaning

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, Bit and Leena have showed mercy.

**Brad:**  Yeah…

**Shadowwolf:**  So, I guess they can read the disclaimer.

**Bit:**  Can I do it?

**Shadowwolf:**  Sure.

**Bit:**  *reads from piece of paper* Shadowwolf does not own Zoids or the Zoids characters, although she wishes she owned Brad…

**Brad:**  O_O What the heck is that supposed to mean?!

**Shadowwolf:**  *blushing* I think you're, um. *whispers in Brad's ear*

**Brad:**  O_o Oh my.  I'm scared of you now.  Besides, you know I'm Naomi's boyfriend.

**Shadowwolf:**  Ha ha!!!!!!! You took my bait!  I got you to admit it in front of everyone!!!!! *evil laughter*

**Brad:**  So?  Everyone already knows.

**Shadowwolf:**  … -_- Did you have to spoil my fun?

**Brad:**  Yes.

**Shadowwolf:**  _ Fine! The whole world is against me! *storms off into Brad's room*

**Brad:**  Jeeze…huh? O_O What's she doing in my room?!

**Leena:**  I don't know, but you'd better catch her.

**Brad:**  *runs into his room* What do you think you're doing in here?!

**Shadowwolf:**  Look what I found! *holds up picture of Naomi winking*

**Brad:**  GIVE ME THAT!!

**Shadowwolf:**  *runs out, shows picture to Bit*

**Bit:**  *laughs* Interesting…

**Brad:**  *grabs picture from Shadowwolf* Evil!!!!! *runs into Shadowwolf's room* Ooooh!

**Shadowwolf:**  Not good!!! *runs after him*

**Leena:**  Anyways, Shadowwolf doesn't own Zoids or Zoid characters; does own Lance Tontedna, the Dark Masters, and plot.  Enjoy!

HUNTER'S PREY CH 7,

MEANING

            The next day was stranger than usual.  Brad seemed very disturbed.

            "What's the matter Brad?" Naomi asked, she knew something was.

            "Nothing, just a dream I had last night." Naomi sighed.

            "Well, it must have been a pretty bad dream." She gave him a piercing look.

            "I'll tell you about it later."  As Brad tried to figure out what the dream meant, Doc walked in.

            "Hi, um, we got a request for a battle from a new team.  The Dark Masters.  One man, tall, brown hair, green eyes, requested it.  Didn't say his name though."

            _Oh, no.  Not him, it couldn't be._ Brad thought as he swayed like he was dizzy.  Naomi gave him a concerned look.  "Are you alright Brad?"

            "I'm fine," Brad said as he snapped out of his thoughts.  Naomi got the message that this was not the time and place to talk about it.

            "Anyways, the battle is at 4:00pm this afternoon.  So lets get ready gang," he looked at his watch, "it's already 2:00pm."  As he walked off the team split up.  Naomi and Brad were left sitting alone on the couch.

            "Brad Hunter, what is it?" Naomi was very worried, he was never like this.

            "I had a dream last night.  It had this guy named Lance Tontedna in it.  He's an old rival, very dangerous too.  The guy will do anything for money.  Even kill.  It just so happens that he is tall, has brown hair, and has green eyes."

            "Oh, do you think there's a good chance it's him?" Naomi asked.

            "Yeah, unfortunately.  If he finds me, he'll kill me, and everyone I know.  That means the Blitz Team, other mercenaries, and worst of all, you."

            "He won't lay a finger on you as long as I'm here."

            "Don't try to protect me Naomi, he'll kill you without thought."

            "Like I said, he won't lay a finger on you.  Now, go get ready for the battle.  If it is him, maybe you can get him in a Zoid battle."  Brad sighed and walked to the hangar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "The Blitz Team versus the Dark Masters team…battle mode 0988, ready…fight!" The Judge started another battle.  Two Lightning Saix and a Blade Liger charged the waiting Blitz Team.  A video screen popped up in Brad's cockpit.

            "So, Hunter.  It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  The voice sent chills up Brad's spine.  Trying not to show his fear, he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

            "Sure has Lance.  How's your little operation going?"

            "Fine, glad you asked.  You know, I've been hunting you down for, let's see now, two years.  Ever since you explained my little business to the police."

            Up in the Hovercargo, Naomi cringed.  _So it is him, but he wouldn't dare try to kill Brad in an official Zoid battle, would he?_ Naomi thought to herself.  _Brad said he was a thoughtless killer, but would he be that crazy?_

            "So you know this guy?" Bit asked.

            "Yeah, stay out of his way!"  The Blade Liger charged the Liger Zero and Bit jumped out of the way just in time.  The Gun Sniper was not so lucky.  One of the Lighting Saix ran up behind Leena and blew her whole Weasel unit off.  It crashed to the ground with a frozen system.

            "Oh you two can have the Liger, I want the Shadow Fox," Lance said as he turned his Zoid towards Brad.  Brad swallowed hard and turned to face Lance.  Big mistake.  The Blades on his Liger came out and sliced into the side of the Shadow Fox.  The Fox crashed down as its system froze.

            "Come on Fox!  Get up, get up!" Brad yelled frantically as Lance walked towards the fallen Shadow Fox.

            "You really aren't as good as I heard you are." Lance said and cocked an evil smile.  Two gunshots rang out.

            "Did you forget I was here?" Bit asked.

            "What?"  Lance looked around to see two disabled Lightning Saix.  "Man, hired help these days," he turned to face Bit.

"Get out of there Bit!" Brad yelled from the fallen Shadow Fox.

"Buzz off kid," Lance fired two missiles from a missile pod on his back.  They hit the Liger perfectly and sent it crashing down, without a frozen system.  "Now, back to you," Lance turned to the Shadow Fox.

            "Come on Fox!" No matter how hard Brad tried, the Shadow Fox just couldn't get up.  The Blade Liger lifted its right paw over the Shadow Fox's head.  "Time to say goodnight," Lance laughed evilly.

            "Warning, warning, aiming for the cockpit is an illegal…" the judge was cut off as Lance destroyed it too.

            "Enough interferences, time to die, Hunter."  He brought the Liger's paw down on the Shadow Fox's head with such force that the glass shattered and flew everywhere.

            "NO!!!" Naomi shouted.  "How dare you!" Bit yelled.  Jamie, Doc, and Leena were silent.  Lance just laughed evilly.

            "It's been great, but we have to go now," he said as a Whale King flew over and beamed the team's Zoids into its hangar.  "Goodbye!"

            "Brad!" Naomi shouted as she wheeled herself over to him. (Not so easy in the desert.)

            "Naomi!  Are you alright?" Brad asked as he pulled a shard of glass out of his left arm.  A huge explosion went off behind the Shadow Fox.  "Naomi!" Brad shouted, but there was no answer.  Smoke filled the battlefield.  _A smoke bomb,_ Brad thought.  He suddenly felt like he was flying.  The smoke started to clear, but not before Brad passed out from his injury.

            "BRAD!!!" Naomi shouted at the top of her lungs as Leena ran up behind her.  Bit was close behind, and jumped out of his Liger.

            "Where'd he go?!" Bit asked, as he looked around frantically.  "And what's his problem with Brad?"

            "I don't know, but he better bring him back!" Leena replied.  Naomi dropped to the ground.

            "His name is Lance Tontedna.  He's Brad's old rival from what I understand.  He must have kidnapped him," Naomi stared up at the sky and trailed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad slowly opened his eyes.  It was dark, very dark.  Suddenly, a light turned on above his chair.  He blinked as his eyes burned from the sudden burst of light.  He tried to reach up to rub his eyes, but it was then that he realized he was chained to the chair.

            "So, you're alive, are you not?" It was Lance.  Brad looked around, trying to see where he was.  His neck was also chained down, so looking around was extremely hard to do.  Not to mention that he felt drugged.  Brad looked down at his arm.  It was covered in blood.  Looking at his arm brought the pain back and he cringed.  _I'm not coming back from this one,_ he thought.  Then Naomi's face flashed before him.  He couldn't give up that easily.

            "Well, are you?" Lance said impatiently.  Brad swallowed.

            "I guess I am."

            "That's too bad.  I had so hoped to kill you on the first try.  But you've always been that way, haven't you?  Always appear to be beaten, then rise and save the day.  Not this time, Hunter."

            "Depends on what is happening this time.  Why did it take you so long to find me?" Brad asked as he thought, _Lucky it did._

            "Well, the fact that you were a mercenary made it difficult.  Every time I got to a team you'd been on, you were already gone.  Lucky for me you've stayed on the Blitz Team for so long."  Brad smiled.  _ Lucky he had, or he never would've met his best friends._

            "I guess it's time to cut to the bloody death of the hero, huh?"

            "Just one more question.  Did you have anything to do with the testing of a new Zoid?  A modified Gun Sniper."

            "Fool!  You didn't figure it out?  Jack Rankite is one of my men.  He was completely faking that whole incident.  I was the one who instructed the Zabats to attack you."  Brad snapped.

            "Why did you hurt Naomi?!  She has nothing to do with this!"  Lance stepped out of the shadows and Brad spit in his face.  Lance wiped it off and smiled an evil smile.

            "Let's just get on with it.  I told you I'd get you for exposing me to the police.  And now it's time for my revenge."  He held a knife above Brad's head.

**Shadowwolf:**  Cliffhanger!  I hate cliffhangers but I thought this was a good place to stop for now.  Next chapter will be a flashback of what happened between Brad and Lance.  He, he, he, he.

**Leena:**  I hate you!  You said we'd get bigger parts!

**Shadowwolf:**  I know, I know, you'll get them in later chapters.

**Leena:**  You idiot!  These are later chapters!

**Shadowwolf:**  I mean like chapters 9 and 10 maybe.

**Bit:**  We're trusting you on this one.

**Shadowwolf:**  I know… *rubs hands together while laughing evilly*

**Brad:**  Do I die in this one too?

**Shadowwolf:**  Do you think I'd tell you and the readers right now and spoil it?

**Brad:**  No, but can you tell me?

**Shadowwolf:**  Do you have a good poker face?

**Brad:**  Yeah.

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay. *whispers in Brad's ear*

**Brad:**  *blank look* Thanks.

**Shadowwolf:**  No problem.  Hope you enjoyed and please review!!! ^ ^


	8. Unwanted Company

**Shadowwolf:**  Leena and Bit are still holding us hostage, but I don't think they'll hurt us.

**Leena:**  Bit might not, but you'd better watch out for me!

**Bit:**  Are you saying I don't have the guts to hurt the author and one of the main characters?

**Leena:**  Maybe I am.  What are you gonna do about it?

**Bit:**  I'm gonna kick your butt!!! *Liger lunges at Gun Sniper*

**Leena:**   Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *fires Wild Weasel unit*

**Brad & Shadowwolf:**  *run into hangar*

**Brad:**  *jumps in Shadow Fox*

**Shadowwolf:**  Hey!  What Zoid am I supposed to use?!

**Brad:**  Use the Raynos!

**Jamie:**  No!!!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  Where did he come from?  Oh, who cares!  We gotta get out of here!!!

**Leena:**  You can't win Bit!!  My missiles are too powerful!!!!!!! *evil laughter*

**Bit:**  Oh really?! Strike Laser Claw!!!

**Brad:**  Hop in!

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh goodie!  I get to go for another ride in the Shadow Fox!!

*Liger slices off Gun Sniper's arm*

*Shadow Fox runs out of hangar*

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, I guess I'll have to say the stuff from here.  Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids or the Zoids characters, I do own Lance Tontedna.  Don't sue!

**Brad:**  Where should we go?

**Shadowwolf:**  Um, lets go to, Romeo City!  I've always wanted to go there!  And we can stop and visit Naomi!

**Brad:**  Would you drop it already?

**Shadowwolf:**  I just want to say hi to her.

**Brad:**  Whatever you say…

**Shadowwolf:**  Please enjoy the story and review!! Thanks for all of the great reviews I've already gotten.  This chapter will be a flashback of…it's hard to explain, just read!

^ ^

HUNTER'S PREY CH 8,

UNWANTED COMPANY 

            A ten-year-old boy drove his four-wheeler down the streets of Romeo City.  He had hair down to his shoulders and clear blue eyes.  Like most children in his neighborhood, he had a tattooed band around each arm.  His were a nice shade of green.  As he got off his four-wheeler, and walked up to the local Zoids part shop, clouds began to cover the sun.

            "How ya been Brad?" The dealer known as Pops asked.

            "Pretty good, are the parts in yet?" Brad replied as he looked behind the counter.

            "Yep, just got in today.  What are you planning on doing with a Wild Weasel unit?" Pops stared at the young boy, remembering his childhood.

            "Um, I think my master wants to put it on his Command Wolf," he smiled.  His masters were very nice.  Some children didn't even get called by their names.  Brad wasn't a slave.  Being the son of a mercenary, he was sent off to another household to train, and grow up.  It was easier that way.  Mercenaries were always too busy to take really good care of their children.

            "Let me go get them," Pops walked into the back of the store.  Brad noticed a Zoid model behind the glass.  He walked up and read the card next to it.

            COMMAND WOLF

            RZ-042 Side of the Republic

            Weight:  66.0 tons

            Height:  10.0 meters

            Depth:  14.7 meters

            Maximum speed:  200 kilometers per hour

            Pops walked in and saw him staring at the model with great fascination.

            "I could throw that in for free, this Wild Weasel unit is expensive on its own.  Do you want me to throw that in?"

            Brad looked up in excitement.  "Really?  You could do that?"

            "Sure could, your family is my biggest supporter.  Just let me box it up for you."  Brad had never been so excited.  His own Zoid.  He was too young to pilot a real one, but this one he could play with any time.  His thoughts were interrupted by Pops.

            "Here you go," he handed Brad a small paper bag, "and here's the parts."  The large box had been loaded up on a trailer attached to a four-wheeler.  Brad was old enough to drive one of those, and he loved it.

            "Thanks Pops!" He said and hopped on the four-wheeler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was a long way home, but the four-wheeler made it easier.  Brad and his masters lived out on the biggest hill in the area.  It was a long way through the desert, but they didn't mind it.  His thoughts were interrupted again, but this time by an explosion.  Brad looked over to see a Dark Horn deliver the final blast into the side of a Gustav.  _A Gustav isn't a fighting Zoid, what is it doing in a Zoid battle?_ He thought while he looked around for a Judge capsule.  There wasn't one in sight, only another Dark Horn on the other side of the road.  _I'm surrounded,_ he thought, _but why would they attack a kid like me?_

            "Hey you there!" A voice rang out over a Zoid's intercom.  Brad turned to see a Dark Horn on both sides of him.  He stopped the four-wheeler and the Zoids stopped next to him.

            "What do you think you're doing here?" It was a different voice, from the other Zoid.

            "I live on that hill," Brad said as he pointed to a hill larger than the city.  The Dark Horns pointed their guns at the small vehicle.

            "Come with us," the first man said as he walked in front of Brad and his partner walked behind him.  Brad didn't have a choice, he followed the men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They led him to a building farther out in the desert than Brad was supposed to go.  They got out of their Zoids and escorted him to a man with brown hair and green eyes, their leader.

            "What should we do boss?  This kid saw us shooting down that Gustav you told us to go after," the man holding his right arm asked.

            "How much did he see?" The brown haired man asked calmly.

            "We don't know boss, we shot down the Gustav, and next thing we knew, there was a kid there," the man holding Brad's left arm answered.

            "My name's Lance Tontedna, what's your name little boy?  If you have one," he asked as he noticed the green bands on Brad's arms.

            "My name is Brad Hunter.  I was coming home from the parts shop," he said as he stared into the leader's eyes.

            "Well, Brad.  You weren't supposed to see those men doing their jobs.  Can you keep a secret?  We'll be your pals," he asked, trying to bribe the ten year old.

            "It depends on what you are doing that I'm not supposed to see," Brad said in a cocky tone, he'd always been that way.

            "Well, well, looks like we've got ourselves a problem.  Do you know what we with problems, Mr. Hunter?" Lance looked down at Brad.

            "No," he said, even though he knew it wouldn't be good for him.

            "We have to dispose of them.  You never know what problems will do.  They could ruin your whole life," Lance said as he snapped his fingers.  Another thug came in and pulled a gun out of his pocket.  Lance took it, and the man bowed and left.  Brad struggled to get away from the strong grip of the thugs holding him down.  Lance aimed the gun at Brad's chest and cocked it.

            "Goodbye, Hunter," he said as an evil smile appeared on his face.  Brad quickly bit both hands of the thugs and ran like the wind.  A gunshot rang out behind him.

            "Get him now!!!!!" Lance yelled as the thugs turned their attention from their hurting hands, to Brad running down the hall.  He turned corners many times until he found his way into the hangar.  There were two Dark Horns and a blue Command Wolf.  Brad had been working with Command Wolves all his life, so he knew them well.  He jumped in the cockpit as Lance and his lackeys entered the room.  Brad pushed the button his master had told him was the gun control, and blew a giant hole in the wall of the building.  As he ran out into the desert, the clouds started to clear, and Lance jumped in a Dark Horn.

            "Alright Command Wolf, do you trust me?" He asked his new buddy.  The Wolf howled a 'yes' and ran faster.  "What weapons do you have exactly?" He asked and a screen popped up.  "Okay, you have long range rifle, and that's about it.  It's perfect."  The Dark Horn behind him fired a missile barrage large enough to blow up half the city.  The Command Wolf easily dodged every missile as it ran towards Romeo City.  "Take this you jerk!" Brad said and fired the long-range rifle at the Dark Horn.  It dodged his attacks and fired back at him.  He was hit in the left side and the Wolf howled in pain.  "Hang in there Command Wolf, we're almost there."

            The two Zoids entered Romeo City, causing the police to come after them in their Gojulas.  _Perfect,_ Brad thought and turned sharply before a Gojulas in his path fired its gun.  It hit the Dark Horn perfectly and sent it to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "We've been looking for this guy for a long time, thanks Mr. Brad Hunter.  You can keep the Command Wolf, but you'll have to wait for two years to pilot it," the police chief said.

            "Thanks sir.  What were these guys doing that was so bad?" Brad asked curiously.  As one of the cops loaded Lance into a police car he turned to Brad.

            "I'll get you, Hunter.  Don't you worry!" He would've said more if the cop hadn't shut the door in his face.  They drove off.

            "It was a Zoid part smuggling operation.  They were bringing in Zoid parts that were labeled illegal by the Zoid Battle Commission.  Very destructive parts.  The Gustav they attacked was an undercover cop that posed as their delivery man.  I'm sorry to say he didn't make it," he said and took off his hat.

            "I'm sorry too," Brad said and stared at his house on the hill.

**Shadowwolf:**  So, that's what happened between them.  Hope you enjoyed that chapter.  And if you're wondering where I am right now, I'm sitting in the Shadow Fox, waiting for Brad to get Naomi.  Maybe I'll just go for a little ride.

**Brad:**  You'd better not!

**Naomi:**  Yeah, who knows what you could do with a Zoid…

**Shadowwolf:**  Naomi!  You're here!  How is everything?

**Naomi:**  Great!  Do you mind if I stay with you guys for a few days?

**Brad:**  No!  Not at all!

**Shadowwolf:**  Go ahead!  Readers:  Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.  Please review! ^ ^

*awkward silence*

**Shadowwolf:**  So, what took you guys so long?

**Brad:**  Traffic!

**Shadowwolf:**  Sure…


	9. Sacrifices

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, you'll be glad to know that things are back to normal, or what's normal around here.  Bit and Leena didn't hurt each other too bad, and Naomi is staying with us!

**Naomi:**  And I'm happy to be here!

**Shadowwolf:**  And I bet I know who's the happiest that you're here…*winks at Brad*

**Brad:**  *blushes* I don't know who you're talking about…

**Shadowwolf:**  Of, course you don't…*wink*…so, what is happening today?

**Naomi:**  Aren't you the author?

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh yeah! ^ ^ Thanks to all readers and reviewers, and I'm glad you're enjoying it.  Here comes the next chapter.  Now we get to find out (maybe):

How Brad gets out of this. If Brad gets out of this. Who will save him. 

And 4.  What happens to Lance?

I don't know, but I hope he gets seriously injured or way, way worse. (I'm not usually that mean, but I'm in a bad mood, so I might kill Lance with lots of bloody detail or something…)

**Naomi:**  I think I'm just gonna kind of stay out of your way today.

**Brad:**  Me too.

**Shadowwolf:**  Fine.  I'll just be all alone.  Oh I forgot to tell you.  Bit and Leena were grounded by Doc for destroying about, half of the Toros Base.  In fact, they destroyed all of the bedrooms, so we've been forced to stay in the Hovercargo.  Not that that's a bad thing, but I miss my room!

**Brad:**  You only had your room for a month before they destroyed it.

**Shadowwolf:**  So, I get mentally attached to non-living things.  Big deal.  (Maybe it is a big deal.  I named my locker at school Bob and took pictures of it on the last day of school.  I'm just stupid like that. ^ ^) Enough chatter! Disclaimer:  I do NOT own Zoids or the Zoids characters.  I DO own Lance Tontedna and the plot.  Don't sue.  On to the answers of most of the questions you've asked yourself!

HUNTER'S PREY CH 9,

SACRIFICES 

"Are you okay?  You fell right out of your wheelchair." Bit asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  You guys can go ahead.  I'll catch up to you in a little while."

"Alright, we're gonna get Brad back, believe me." Bit said as he and the rest of the team turned to walk back to the Hovercargo.  Naomi looked down at the cast around her ankle.  _It doesn't feel hurt anymore.  Who needs this stupid cast?_ She thought.  She carefully put her uninjured foot on the ground and brought the other around next to it.  She stood up slowly.  It didn't hurt.  Naomi took a step and it still didn't hurt.  _How weird, how could it have already healed?_  She looked around and saw the Blitz Team, minus the one she loved, walking back to the Hovercargo.  She almost shouted to them to tell the good news, but decided not to.  They would just make her go back in her wheelchair.  She hated that thing.  There was a clicking sound behind her and she felt a weird pain in her back.  She turned to see who was there, but she fell to the ground unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad swallowed hard as Lance's knife rose above his head.  There was a strange glow in his eye.  Lance looked down at Brad's bloody left arm and then at his bruised right one.  He slammed the knife down into Brad's right hand.  Brad let out a cry of pain as Lance laughed.

            "Thought I was gonna kill you, didn't you?" Lance knelt down so that he was eye level with Brad.  Brad tried to talk, even though his hand was in unbelievable pain.

            "I kind of figured that you would," he answered.  He looked down at his hand, which still had the knife in it.  Blood was streaming from the wound like several individual rivers.  Lance chuckled to himself and turned off the one light in the room.  Brad looked around the dark room frantically, trying to figure out what was going on.  He heard the door open and tires screeching on the hard floor.  A different light went on and revealed the last person Brad wanted to see there.

            "Naomi!!" He yelled as loud as he could.  She was sitting in her wheelchair, and appeared to be sleeping.  "You drugged her, didn't you?!  She has nothing to do with this, let her go!!"

            "Calm down, lover boy, she'll be fine for now.  Look, I'll even wake her up so she can see what I've done to you."  Lance snapped his fingers and a nurse walked in with a syringe.  She injected Naomi with something and quietly left.

            "What did you just do to her?!" Brad was furious.  _Yeah right that will wake her up! It'll probably kill her!_ He thought with pure hatred for Lance.

            "Don't worry, she'll wake up in five minutes or so.  What do you want to do until she wakes up?  If you want, you can try to get yourself free while no one's watching.  Would you like to do that?" He smiled a taunting smile.

            "Let's talk about that little operation of yours that was going on seven years ago."

            "Fine," he said and started to circle around Brad.

            "Why were you so upset?  I know there was more to that operation than just selling illegal Zoid parts."

            "Very smart Hunter.  It was more than illegal Zoid parts.  It was also kind of a Zoid mafia.  You wouldn't believe how many people owed us money.  Over $40 million.  And you ruined it.  Do you know where the people that owed us money are now?"  Brad just stared into Lance's green eyes.  "They're all six feet under.  But, unfortunately not because we put them there.  Old age I'm afraid."

            "What a liar you are!  That was only seven years ago, they can't all be dead."

            "So you're right.  We killed them all, in Zoid battles like this."

            "Why hasn't the Zoid Battle Commission caught you yet?"

            "We put a virus in their computers.  When we destroy the judges, the satellites never know it.  That's exactly what our virus does."  Brad looked back down at his hand.  He'd gotten used to the pain now, more or less.  The blood was starting to dry.  A quiet grunt came from Naomi, who was starting to wake.   

            "Naomi!" Brad yelled for the second time.  She looked over at him, his left arm covered in blood, and his right hand with a knife in it.

            "Brad!  What did he do to you?!" She looked at Lance with an accusing glare.

            "Oh, I've just roughed him up a bit.  I'll leave and give you guys a chance to catch up on recent events.  But don't try to escape!" Lance said cruelly, walked out the door, and locked it.

            "Oh Naomi!  I'm so sorry!  You shouldn't be involved in this!" Brad said while trying to pull free of the chains.

            "It's not your fault!  Don't worry, we'll get out of this!" Naomi said and wheeled herself over to his chair.  "Listen, I can walk.  My leg doesn't hurt much anymore.  I think I can get us out of here."

            "Don't try to be a hero, just get yourself out!"

            "No way!  I don't give up that easily!" She smiled and stood up.

            "You weren't kidding!" Brad said and smiled.  "Just get-" Brad was cut off by Naomi's lips on his.  Neither ever wanted to let go.  They heard footsteps and broke away.  They looked into each other's eyes with the look only young love creates.  Naomi wheeled herself back over to her original spot just as Lance walked in.  Brad looked at his waist and instantly noticed a shotgun.  Not a random gun, but the same one Lance had pointed at him seven years ago.

            "Now, now, let's not try to be brave.  Let's just scream and show our real fear." Lance said as he pointed the gun at Naomi.  Naomi glared at him, she had no fear.  Only hatred.

            "Why do you want to kill her?! She didn't do anything!" Brad had more fear than he'd ever had.  Not for himself, but for Naomi.

            "Okay, you're right.  I'll kill you first and let, Naomi is it?  Naomi watch her boyfriend's death."  He re-aimed his gun at Brad.  A cold chill went down Brad's back as his mind quickly flashed back to the same gun aimed at him when he was ten.  He swallowed and looked at Naomi.  Naomi read his deep blue eyes perfectly, 'I love you'.  She smiled a small smile and mouthed the words, 'I love you too.'  Lance cocked the gun.  _I'm definitely not coming back from this one._ Brad thought and looked up at Lance.  As he moved his finger to pull the trigger, Brad saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.  The gun fired as the red flash came in front of Brad.  Naomi cried out in pain, and Lance blinked in surprise.

            "How?!" He yelled as Naomi landed on Brad's lap.

            "NAOMI!!!!" Brad shouted automatically.  Lance regained his composure and cocked the gun again.  He aimed for Brad's head and pulled the trigger.

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh no!  Brad can't die!  Not again!  Sorry if this chapter was kind of short.  I thought this was another good place to stop.  Hope you enjoyed.

**Naomi:**  I took a bullet for Brad?

**Brad:**  Naomi took a bullet for me?

**Naomi:**  Well, I guess I'm not surprised, although I thought it would be the other way around.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, all that matters is that this is just a story, and you guys aren't really hurt.

**Brad:**  Now you can tell the difference between a story and real life?  How come you couldn't in 'The Day Zi Spun Around More Than Once'?

**Shadowwolf:**  I don't know.  Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! ^ ^


	10. The Fall Of Evil

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay. Um. Will Brad die?

**Naomi:**  I hope not…*strange look at Brad*

**Brad:**  *hard swallow* *blush* W-what?

**Naomi:**  I don't want to lose you again. *gives Brad small kiss on his cheek*

**Brad:**  ………*passes out* *falls on floor*

**Shadowwolf:**  Well Naomi, you just did.  I don't feel like talking a lot right now so, here's the disclaimer:  I do NOT own Zoids or the Zoids characters, I DO own Lance Tontedna and the plot.  Don't sue.

**Naomi:**  *head on Brad's chest, listening to him breathing* Um, he's alive.  Does anyone here know CPR if his heart stops?

**Shadowwolf:**  ME! ^ ^ I feel special.  Now, on with the fic!!!

HUNTER'S PREY CH 10,

THE FALL OF EVIL 

            "Look!" Bit yelled as he saw a black Whale King flying in the distance.  "That's gotta be where he is."

            "Yeah, let's go get Naomi," Leena said.

            "Too late!" Jamie yelled from where Naomi had been sitting in her wheelchair just 20 minutes ago.  Everyone had been searching for any hints or clues as to where Brad could be.  "She's gone!"

            Everyone rushed over to see some kind of dart lying on the ground.  No trace of Naomi could be found anywhere.

            "They must've kidnapped her too," Doc said while staring at the dart.  "Yep, tranquilizer.  What should we do team?"

            "We've got to go after that Whale King!" Bit said as he started running to the hangar.  Everyone quickly followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad opened his eyes to find that he hadn't been shot.  He saw Lance cursing as he tried to reload his gun.  _What do I do know?_ He thought to himself.  Almost as if Naomi heard his thoughts, she looked up at him.

            "Brad, here." She pulled out a small metal pick.  "I'll pick the…locks on your-" She was interrupted by a sudden pain in her stomach.  Brad looked down to see a huge blood stain on her clothes.  "The locks on your chains…" She drifted off, as though she was dying.

            "Hang on Naomi!" Brad urged her to hang on to life.  With the last ounce of strength she had she picked the lock on the chains around Brad's left arm.  She fell limp and dropped the pick on the floor next to Brad's foot.  Brad looked up and saw Lance fumbling to get the bullets out of his pockets.  Brad reached down with his free left hand and picked up the pick.  "Thanks Naomi," he whispered to her softly as he picked the lock on his right arm.

            "I don't think so Hunter," Lance said as he pulled a single bullet out of his pocket.  Brad got his left foot free, and set Naomi down on the floor softly.  _I won't let you die, Naomi, trust me._  Lance put the bullet in the gun, and cocked it, as Brad got his right leg free.  He was now free of all chains.  With a burst of energy, fuelled by hatred, Brad jumped out of the chair, and tackled Lance as he fired his gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Jamie, I need to borrow your Raynos," Bit said as he jumped inside the cockpit of the flying Zoid.

            "Okay Bit, but be careful," Jamie was acting unusually trusting to let Bit borrow the Raynos.  Unknown to the others, Jamie and Brad were good friends.  Jamie really looked up to Brad.

            "Don't worry, I will," Bit said as he got ready to launch.  "Ready Jamie?"

            "Yep," and with that, Jamie launched the Raynos into the sky, towards the distant Whale King.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Ahhhhh!" Brad yelled as Lance's bullet drove through his arm, almost exactly where the glass from his Shadow Fox had hit him.  They both crashed to the ground, and bullets spilled out of Lance's pockets.

            "You're a real pest, do you know that?" Lance said as he reached for the bullets.  They were out of his reach, way out of his reach.  This was Brad's chance.  He held Lance down with all of his strength, and ripped the gun out of Lance's hand.

            "You idiot, what do you plan to do with that?" He smiled evilly.  "You don't have any bullets!" Brad smiled, which spooked Lance, and dove for the bullets.  With Brad's weight off of him, Lance painfully stood up, and creeped over to Naomi.  Brad loaded the gun with all the bullets, and cocked it.

            "I don't think you want to shoot me Hunter," Lance said as he held Naomi up in front of him.  The beast that had taken control of Brad slithered back into the shadows.  What could he do?  Lance was using Naomi as a human shield.  One wrong move could spell the end for her.  "Now, hand me the gun, and I'll spare her life."  Brad knew he was lying.  If he got the gun, he'd shoot Naomi first, then finish him off.  The pain in his arm took over and he clenched it.  "You're damaged goods now, Brad.  Give me the gun, and I'll make your death quick and relatively painless." Brad pointed the gun at Lance's head, which was actually being covered by Naomi's.  "If you give me the gun," Lance said as he pulled Naomi down slightly and looked at her, "I'll spare your precious girlfriend's life." As he finished, he bent down, and kissed Naomi on the forehead.  Brad couldn't take it any more.  Lance had done many things to him in the past, but this by far, was the worst.  He snapped.

            "Let her go, and I'll let you run.  Look," he said, "I'll even put the gun down, and give you a chance to run away."  He set the gun down, and kicked it behind him.  "Now, go."  Lance looked at the gun.  _There's no way he could pick that up before I take off.  I'll accept his offer._ Lance thought.  He slowly pulled Naomi down.  Brad stared into Lance's green eyes with a fire burning inside.  Lance threw Naomi on the ground and turned toward the door.  Brad dove backwards for the gun, grabbed it, and fired twice at Lance.  The first shot was a complete miss, but the second hit Lance square in the chest.  As Lance fell to the ground, Brad knew it was over.  He took in a deep breath, and looked at his arm.  It was bleeding like crazy.  He knew he didn't have long before he passed out, and he had to get Naomi to a hospital.  He heard a crash in the side of the Whale King.  _Oh great, now the ship's gonna crash, and we're all gonna die._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Bit fired two missiles into the side of the Whale King and landed through the hole.  He jumped out of the cockpit to see people running away from the new 'window'.  _I wonder where they are…_ Bit thought.  A nurse ran by, and Bit grabbed her arm.

            "Where could I find Brad Hunter, or Naomi Flugel?"

            "Um, all the way down the hall, and to the left.  Just let me go, please!" The nurse said, obviously scared to death.  Bit let go of her and started running down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad set the gun down and tried to stand up, but stumbled.  _Wonderful, how am I gonna get us out of this one?_  He tried again, and forced himself up.  He limped over to Naomi and put his arms under her.  He lifted up painfully, and pulled her close to his chest.  He kissed her on the cheek, and she stirred slightly.  _I told you, I'm not gonna let you die._ Brad heard footsteps in the hall.  He stepped over Lance's lifeless body and reached for the doorknob when the door suddenly opened.

            "Bit?" He said in surprise.  Bit looked at Naomi resting in Brad's bloody arms and then at the dead man on the floor.

            "Brad, did you do that?" He asked amazed.  He didn't know Brad had it in him.

            "Yes, we've got to get out of here, Naomi's been shot in the stomach, and it won't be long before I pass out."

            "Right, follow me," Bit said as he took Naomi into his own arms and started running to the hole the Raynos had created.

**Shadowwolf:**  Yaaay!! The evil dude is dead, hurray!! *ehem* Well, I'm SO glad they are still alive.  But will Naomi survive?

**Naomi:**  Um, Brad's having some kind of nightmare, look.

*Shadowwolf and Naomi stare at Brad, who is still lying on the floor*

**Brad:**  *holding left arm like it was shot* Naomi, I won't let you die…

**Shadowwolf:**  Creepy, it's almost like he's reenacting the story.  Well, thanks to everyone for reading and PLEASE review!! ^ ^


	11. Alive?

**Shadowwolf:**  I'M ALIVE!!!  Although school could kill me…

**Bit:**  Oh, no!  What would we do without our WONDERFUL author?

**Shadowwolf:**  SHUT IT!!

**Bit:**  Shutting up.

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay.  First of all.  Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!  Secondly, I'm SO sorry that it's taking me so long to update.  Thanks to all of you loyal readers reading this!  Now, this might be short, and stupid, and weird, and not my style-

**Eddy:**  Hey!

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh, yeah.  Here's my friend, Edward Mars Wong Elijah Hau Guo Pepelu Eckener Tivrusky IV.  WHEW!!

**Eddy:**  Yep!

**Shadowwolf:**  Call her Eddy.  She's volunteered to help cure my writer's block.  She's also my buddy who I recently hooked on Zoids.  She still loves Cowboy Bebop though…

**Eddy:**  Straight up!

**Shadowwolf:**  Sure.  Um, this will be in Brad's POV, and interesting, I guess.  Let's do this!  Disclaimer:  Eddy and I don't own Zoids or the characters.  Don't sue.

**Eddy: ** Come on!

**Shadowwolf: ** Okay, okay!  Here's the story!  I hope you enjoy, even if it's kind of short, again…

Oh yeah, um…

_Blah, blah_ (italicized) weird voice (I don't know how else to explain it!!)

_Blah, blah _(italicized) thought speech, like talking in your head…

HUNTER'S PREY CH 11,

_ALIVE?_

It's dark and cold here.

            All I remember is trying to save Naomi.  Did she make it?  It's all my fault if she dies.  No one to blame but me.  Why did she save me?  She had nothing to do with my problems.  Even if we are in love, she shouldn't have done that.  _Oh Naomi.  Are you alive?_

            _Brad…_ She calls to me.  _Naomi?!_

            _Brad…wake up…_ _Naomi!  It's got to be you!  Are you alive?!_

            _Brad…are you alive?_ _Only if you are._

            _Brad…oh Brad…say something…_ _Naomi!  I'm here!_  I hear sobbing.  _Naomi, don't cry.  I'm here.  Alive._

            "Brad, Brad?" Bit says as I open my eyes.  I look around, I'm in a hospital.

            "Leena, it's okay.  Brad's alive!" He jumps for joy.  I am alive, to him.  But I'm not so sure…

            "Oh thank heavens!  Brad, don't ever do that again!" She scolds me.  _Yeah, sure, I did it on purpose.  I like making myself and Naomi suffer.  Naomi!  Where is she?_

            "Naomi?" I manage to squeak out.

            "She hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Bit has confidence in his eyes.  I hear a groan.  I look to the right.  _Naomi!_

            "Naomi!  Get a doctor in here!  Find out if she's alright…" I'm slipping back into the cold.  _No!  I have to keep control!  Stay awake!_

            "It's okay Brad.  She's with a doctor." Doc tells me.  Good.  She won't die.  I won't let her.

            "What's wrong with her?" I ask.  Doc looks solemn.

            "Any number of things.  Could be abdominal injuries, broken ribs.  Anything.  We aren't sure yet."  The doctor speaks up.

            "You on the other hand, got lucky.  The bullet went straight into your humorous.  But we were able to repair it.  You should be fine in a matter of hours."

            _I don't care about MY condition!!  Can't they tell?  What about Naomi?!_

            "Can you save her?" I ask, no, demand.  His answer sends me back into the terribly dark cold.

            "We will try."

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, okay, I know.  Really short.  But I think I have it where I want it to pick up on the next chapter, which should be more like normal.

**Leena:**  Where's Eddy?

**Shadowwolf:**  She had to go home. -_- Oh well!  Hope you enjoyed, and to Eddy:  Thanks!  THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!! ^_^


	12. The Red Comet

**Shadowwolf:**  I'm BACK!  I'm SO sorry again, for taking so long to update!  I know this is an excuse, but school is a major pain!!!!  AHHHHHH!!!!!

**Naomi:**  *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  What?

**Naomi:**  Why such a big deal?

**Shadowwolf:**  SCHOOL IS EVIL!!!!

**Naomi:**  Okay.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, anyway…I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter, I don't know…OH YEAH!  The Zoids section now has over 1000 stories!!!!  YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone does a little hamster dance*

**Shadowwolf:**  Ah, when I first got an account, we had about 600, and it's just been great to see it grow!  YAY!!!!

**Brad:**  *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks to all of the great reviewers, and all of the people that have waited for this next chapter!  I really appreciate you guys!  Thanks.  Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids, the characters, or anything in the story.  Don't sue!  Now, um, Naomi's in the hospital (Brad too.) and we're waiting to see if she'll live.  Right?  Okay, here it goes!  Thanks again!  Please enjoy! ^_^

HUNTER'S PREY CH 12,

THE RED COMET 

            Brad sat on the edge of Naomi's hospital bed, watching her every movement.  He'd been there for almost two days now, and Naomi was still asleep.  Brad wasn't any medical genius, for sure, but he had to wonder if she was just asleep.

            The doctors had performed surgery on her, soon after they came in.  She was losing a lot of blood, and needed more.  Brad had made sure that he donated to that cause, although he wasn't in the best of shape himself.  The surgery was a success, and her internal injuries were more-or-less repaired.  Now, it was just a matter of when Naomi would wake up.

            The doctors also explained that the surgery probably took a lot out of her, and she could be asleep for quite a while.  Apparently, the drug Lance had used on her had also had an effect.  It made her very tired, and if the antidote hadn't been given to her within 20 minutes, she could've died.  Brad cringed at the thought.

            Naomi stirred slightly in her slumber, startling Brad.  He looked at her, and couldn't help smiling.  She was so peaceful and quiet.  Her reddish hair sprawled out on the white pillow, the sun gracefully dancing across her face.  _She's so beautiful…_ he thought and looked out the room's window.  _Please let her make it…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hello Mr. Hunter.  How's that arm doing?" Doctor Kinly asked his patient.

            "Fine.  Any other news on Naomi's condition?" Brad looked at him with ice blue eyes.

            "No, and I'm sorry she's so badly injured, but you need to focus on your arm."

            "Yeah, I know." Dr. Kinly handed Brad a painkiller, and he thoughtlessly swallowed it.  "Are you sure she's just asleep?"

            "Yes, now, I'd recommend that you get some sleep, okay?"

            "Sure…" Brad nodded, but had no intention of "getting some sleep."  He had too much on his mind.  The doctor shook his head, and walked out.  _Sleep?  How can he expect me to get sleep, with Naomi…_ he paused, _like that…_ He reached over to get his glass of water, and took labored sips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NAOMI'S POV

            _What's going on?!  I'm trapped inside my own head?!  LET ME OUT!_  _Where's Brad?_  She wandered, in an endless desert.  It was a black desert.  No light.  At all.  _I can't believe this.  If I had my Gun Sniper…_

            An explosion went off, and Naomi ducked.  She turned around to see a bluish-white cloud of light.  _Light?  Now there's light?  Great.  I'm gonna die.  'Don't walk toward the light!' everybody says._  She sighed.  _Well, let's get it over with then…_

            As she slowly walked into the light, an image began to form.  _Brad?  Well, I guess I'm going to Heaven…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Naomi?  Naomi?" It was Brad's voice.  "Naomi?"

            Naomi opened her eyes, to see…

            "Brad!!" She sat up, despite the terrible pain and a dizzy head.  As she was welcomed into Brad's waiting arms, she felt safe.  Both were in extreme pain, but couldn't let go.  Tears ran down both of their faces.

            "Naomi, I-I can't tell you how scared I was," Brad admitted, "I couldn't live without you, and I mean that."

            "Me too," was all she could say.

            "You know, you earned your name back there,"

            "How so?" Naomi just hung onto him harder.

            "When you jumped in front of the bullet, you were a red comet in my eyes." He was serious, but was trying to lighten the mood a little.  As he did so, he couldn't help realizing that they couldn't be any happier.  They were alive, and together.

**Shadowwolf:**  YAY!  She's alive!  I just couldn't bring myself to kill Naomi.

**Naomi & Brad:**  YAY!

**Shadowwolf:**  Yet…

**Naomi & Brad:**  O.O

**Shadowwolf:**  Just kidding. ^_^;; Well, what'd you guys think?  If it was bad, please be honest, 'cause I'd like to fix it.  Well, sadly, this is the last chapter. *sniff* This was so fun to write, and I love getting reviews from you guys!  Thanks SO MUCH!  There may be a sequel, so keep those eyes open! O.O He, he.  I'm kind of excited.  Well, again, THANKS SO MUCH!  There'll be credits for you guys. ^-^


	13. CREDITS!

**Shadowwolf:** Well, here's the credits!! I've decided that I don't give all you guys NEAR enough credit, so I've listed all of you this time!!! Hopefully I didn't misspell anything or leave out anyone. If I did, I want you to yell at me until I tuck my tail between my legs like a little doggie. Okay? Thanks. Well, it's really hard to find the right thing to say, you guys are all so nice, cool, etc. YOU GUYS ROCK! Oh, and at the bottom of this (cause I forgot it in the last ch. -_-) there will be the person this story is dedicated to, although in the end, it's really dedicated to all of you. ^.^ I can't say thanks enough, so here I go!

**Naomi:**  I never thought she would forget the disclaimer again.  I'll do it. Disclaimer: Shadowwolf doesn't own Zoids, the characters, or anything, so DON'T SUE!

**Brad:**  I love how you say that…

**Leena:**  Oh brother…

**Bit:**  Isn't that sad?

**Shadowwolf:** SHH! The credits are starting!

HUNTER'S PREY

CREDITS!

**_Naomi Hunter_**~ What can I say?  You're a great friend, and your stories rock!  Waiting to read more. ^__^

**_Wind Shine_**~ I put a lot more chapters on it!  And I guess it turned out okay.  Thanks!

**_tipi_**~ Thanks a lot.  Glad you like the story and the dialogue. ^_^

**_Aika-Naoki121_**~ Thanks for reading!  Isn't he Naomi's boyfriend?? ^_-

**_BlueAngel_**~ YES, BRAD/NAOMI ROCK!!!  Your stories are awesome, please keep goin'!

**_Tempest Child_**~ I'm glad you like Brad/Naomi as well as Leena/Bit.  It's always good to have variety.  Oops, I guess I should read more B/L then…

**_dragon knight_**~ Thanks!

**_Thatch Kotek_**~ Thanks so much, and I love your story!!

**_sffgtgd_**~ Thanks!

**_freak_**~ Your friends call ya Shadowwolf too huh?  Cool.  I love the name, it's fun… And thanks for suggesting a sequel, I'm thinking about it…

**_Raven_**~ I haven't failed you?  Great!  Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

**_Dark Knight Jade (The Crimson Comet)_**~ Thanks so much, and your stories are getting better and better all the time!!!!

**_Zinou_**~ I'm really glad you like it, I love all of your stories, although I haven't finished all of them yet! ^_^

**_Sakura Courage Solo_**~ Hi Cal!  How's Bit behaving?  Okay I hope.  Tell him to write more of his fics!  Thanks for reading!

**_Life is but a Dream2000_**~ Hey!  What's up my homie L??  Hey, that works on FF.net and in 'real life'.  Cool…

**_ssjrakasha_**~ Okay, I'll probably end up making a sequel!  This one was too fun not to do something else too!

**_Wyrren Sarrasri_**~ Okay, I'll try and get my $%# online, but school's making it hard!  Thanks so much for reading!

**_Nao-chan_**~ HEY FANGZ!  Glad you got a new account!  *waves Br/N 4eva flag with Fangz* YAY!!!!  Thanks, keep going with your stories!

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, that's kinda it.  I've decided to thank you guys individually in each chapter of my other stories, 'cause it wouldn't be as fun to write without you guys!  THANKS SO MUCH!!!  For kind of a plug thing…check out peoples' stories!  EVERYONE!! YAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

**Naomi:**  She's lost it…

**Brad:**  *staring at Naomi* Yeah…

**Leena:**  Bit, since when did Brad become SO pathetic?

**Bit:**  *eating a cookie* I dwon't knwow…

**Leena:**  BIT CLOUD!  Whose cookie is that?!?!

**Bit:**  *squeak* Mine…?

**Leena:**  I DON'T THINK SO…

**Bit:**  AHHHH!!!!

*Bit and Leena chase each other all over the place until they fall off the side of the Earth (or Zi) which is still believed to be flat by some people…*

**Brad:**  *sigh* They haven't done that in a long time, they must've really needed it…

**Naomi:**  Yeah…

**Shadowwolf:**  This story is dedicated (unless they don't like it THAT much and want something better) to Naomi Hunter.  YOU ROCK NAO!!!!  Thanks to everyone!  Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!  See ya soon!!!! ^____^


End file.
